The Chug-Chug of Sheldon's Mind
by TicheEverlong
Summary: The insight of Sheldon's mind from the Locomotive Manipulation and onwards, we will follow Sheldon as he attempts to reason with himself to get over his fears and show Amy the love she deserves. Rating may change, but it depends how the development of Sheldon goes, as at the moment, he is no-where near that out of comfort zone!
1. Chapter 1

The Chug-Chug of Sheldon's Mind

a/n - I hope you enjoy my little insight into what Sheldon's mind and I hope that you like it. :)

It is a wide known fact that when people kiss, they imagine that fireworks will streak the air, exploding in symphonies. They assume that the world would stop on its axis, refusing to spin just so that moment would stretch into infinity. For Sheldon, it was all of these things and more – but yet, it was none of them.

It was the ability to stop – to stop thinking, to stop caring, to stop distancing. All that mattered in that singular moment, was Amy. Sheldon found that his head was plunged into silence, no thought able to penetrate the bubbling feeling in his lower abdomen. It spread through his body like the common cold, taking over his body system without giving him a chance to refuse. What a strange feeling, it was unlike any other. It was neither discomforting or pleasurable but it promised more. It promised warmth, it promised Amy.

Thinking back, the only time he had come close to this unknown feeling was Meemaw singing Soft Kitty to her little Moonpie as a child, but it still had no comparison. This was stronger, more defensive and protective. This could conquer his feelings - make him indifferent to what he has hated and hidden from his whole life.

Sheldon knows now, that he could never let go of Amy, he could never simply let anyone else have her, as she was his and his alone, was she not? She was his Amy Farrah Fowler and he swore to himself that he would never risk losing the chance of this feeling, even if he was so afraid of change. It wouldn't be instantaneous. Hell, he wasn't even sure if it would be in the next couple of years, but he vowed to himself that he would try. He would try to over-come his resistance and hatred of change. He would try to show Amy his emotions more, because they were there. Oh, they were so definitely there. He would try until he succeeded because failure was not an option now. If anything scared him, it was that singular thought.

_ 'What have you done to me'_


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock, knock – "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock – "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock – "Penny."

Sheldon took a well measured step back as he heard Penny shuffle to the door.

"Sheldon its 8am, what do you want." she mumbled, looking as if she had just rolled out of bed.

"Good your up! I need to get groceries and Leonard's working" he said, turning his body in an invitation for her to step past and continue down the stairs to her car.

"Why the heck should I do it, I should still be in bed!" Penny exclaimed, feeling annoyed at being used as a lackey for his every need.

"Good gosh Penny I've already said, Leonard's in work so it falls to you. It says so in the room-mate agreement, section 15A." he said with an air of disbelief, surely she should know this by now. It wasn't as if he asked just anyone.

"Why don't you go and ask Amy, she's your girl friend! I'm going back to bed."

And that was that. The door shut in his face with a bang, Sheldon just standing there staring on in mild disbelief. Staring at nothing in particular, his mind working through that last sentence.

"Go and ask Amy?" he shouted through the door, "What are you thinking! I can't simply ask Amy anything right now, that woman is too ruled by her hormones."

_'You hypocrite_,' he thought to himself, giving a little snort and walking back to his room, _'as if you were any better last night.'_

Sheldon was sitting at his laptop when Leonard arrived home, Howard and Raj following behind.

He watched them come in with the Thai food that they had picked up, waiting for Leonard to look his way. Which he purposely didn't.

"_Darn it, he's seen through my scheme." _he thought to himself.

Just as he thought that, the door opened, showing Penny.

Finally – his chance!

Sheldon heavily sighed at his laptop screen, hoping that Penny would take pity on him.

"What's wrong Sheldon?" Came a voice that he wasn't anticipating.

"No, don't!" Leonard and Penny shouted at the same time.

Sheldon swallowed, he wasn't expecting this.

"Well Amy," Sheldon started, as they both groaned. "I haven't been able to get my groceries today and no one seems to understand what a big complication this is. My schedule is ruined!"

Little did she know however, that most of the angst he was feeling was actually her fault. Her presence was causing his adrenaline to spike. Silly adrenaline, silly body.

"I can take you" she replied, trying to sound nonchalant, even though her heart was trying to beat itself out of her chest at the mere thought of being alone with Sheldon.

Sheldon looked up at Amy and met her eyes. Her captivating brown eyes, the eyes that his were now locked on to. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He then opened it again and tried to speak, which didn't work, so he ended up swallowing heavily for the second time that day and finally tearing his eyes away from hers.

"Thank you, Amy. Thank would be very kind of you." he said, with a pointed look at Leonard and Penny, clearly showing them that he thought this was all their fault. All they had to do was to take him grocery shopping, how hard was that.

Amy stood and patted her skirt down as she waited for Sheldon to get his jacket as she analyzed the eye contact from seconds before. She felt deeply shy and this was not like her.

They both headed for the door, reaching for it at the same time due to their deep-thinking. Her hand nudged his in the briefest of touches. It was enough. It was enough to bring back all thoughts of the previous nights activities and that dreadfully awful kiss that he obviously enjoyed so much. He hated not being able to lie to himself, damn his brain.

Sheldon winced and pulled his hand back, immediately noticing the warmth that was lost. He stood back and looked at the floor whilst saying, "After you" and trying to hide his blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n – Just a quick note to say thank you to the reviewers for the good feedback and the back-and-forth 'brainstorming', it has definitely helped a lot to reinforce the idea of where this is going to go. I'm happy to say that I currently have all the plot I need to finish this story and a solid idea of how I want it to go. Another quick shout out to Emma Nuttymadam Clark for putting up with me constantly talking out loud in a Sheldon voice whilst typing. That guys hard to please sometimes and I have to make certain he sounds right. Enjoy!**

* * *

The journey to the store was nothing less than unbearable. At least, it was fine until Amy started to speak.

_Now, I have nothing against Amy speaking and I am definitely not anti-feminist but there are certain points in time, especially during a car journey, where you just can't justify speaking about certain topics such as the ones she was rambling on about._

"...and I feel that we should talk about this Sheldon. It's the proverbial elephant in the room if you must, and..."

_'God lord, she can ramble. Proverbial elephant in the room?' _He snickered with a little snort.

"Now listen here Amy, whilst I know that your female hormones must be running rampant, I implore you to focus all of your concentration on the road. Must I explain to you, the biologist," he said with great emphasis, "that a collision at 40mph with any slow or non-moving object will result in injury or death. Neither of which I am willing to suffer today."

With that, Sheldon looked out of the window at the passing trees.

_'That sure told her,' _he thought.

Sheldon stared at the trees swaying slightly in the breeze, being reminded of the rhythmic sway of the train carriage from last night.

_Clickety-Clack!_

_Clickety-Clack!_

_Clickety-Clack!_

_Eye color's a fascinating thing, don't you think? Some color's determined by pigmentation and frequency, and others, a phenomenon. A phenomenon such as the sky seeming blue – the scattering of light. _

_Brown eyes; the result of a dominant gene reining supreme over all others. With that in mind, you would think that the owner of said eyes would have better control over herself. I can practically see hers thrumming with unanswered questions and brimming with emotions._

_Looking into them, I feel inadequate. _

_I feel that no matter how much progress I make, it's never going to be fast enough for her and I'm unsure of whether that's a problem._

_You see, Amy and I very compatible companions. She is practically the female version of myself – intelligent, witty and usually, very logical. Although it's times like these, a simple car journey, innocently going for groceries, that she – only god knows why – starts 'chit-chatting' about what feelings I may or may not have, and whether I may or may not want to talk about them. She may not know that I do but she knows full well that I can't._

_But falling back to the original point, we are the same. I feel more comfort with her than I have with any other person in my life; a feat I once thought impossible. And she does it all without knowing! My Amy comforts and surprises me frequently, unintentionally and almost without me knowing._

Sheldon scoffed at this, _'My Amy... She just won't get out of my head'_

The sound of the engine cut off and the sound of Amy's keys being released from the ignition replaced it.

"We're here Sheldon" she said, looking at her steering wheel. He had been so absorbed in his thinking that he hadn't noticed her steeling glances at him from the corner of her eyes. She had seen the soft, almost dreamy look on his face and it made her wonder what he had been thinking about. She couldn't look at him right now without her expression giving her away, she was like a darned puppy sometimes.

"Good," he said softly whilst looking at his fingernails, trying hard not to blush whilst thinking about uttering the exact same word the night before. "I guess we should hop to it."

They both left the car and headed for the grocery store. Once inside, Sheldon started placing items that he needed into a basket that he had picked up by the entrance.

"I think I'll get some snacks whilst we're here," he said, looking over at the brightly colored display of sugar. He didn't really want anything that they had to offer, but he definitely still craved something sweet. He was looking around in hope of an idea of what he wanted, when he saw the bakery section and detected the smell of chocolate. He made a beeline for the counter and noticed immediately that they had just baked a fresh batch of double-chocolate brownies.

"I'll take two of your double-chocolate brownies please" he said to the person behind the counter. After taking his brownies and expressing the right amount of gratitude for service, Sheldon and Amy headed for the check-out, paid and left for the car.

"I didn't know you liked brownies Sheldon" Amy said, actually surprised that her boyfriend had gotten something other than Red Vines for a change.

"What can I say, I have a craving for brownies, even if it is slightly unusual." he replied, really not understanding why she was surprised.

Once in the car Sheldon got out the brownies and offered Amy one, which she took with a slightly wary smile.

"Uh, thanks Sheldon but, I thought you had an issue with crumbs. Eating in the car seems illogical."

"Amy," he said with a chuckle, "I really just want to eat my brownie."

And with that he tucked in, and Amy, following suit, bit delicately into her brownie whilst still keeping a watchful eye on Sheldon's irregular behavior.

"Mm, this is a good brownie," Amy said with a slight moan whilst covering her mouth.

Sheldon could do nothing more than nod in agreement as he quite literally devoured his brownie, taking a quick second to glance up at Amy when he saw her arm move.

That was a mistake.

There, in the corner of Amy's mouth, was a small smudge of chocolate brownie.

Sheldon's mouth suddenly felt extremely dry and try as he might, he could not think about anything other than that small piece of brownie in the corner of Amy's lips.

Amy, who was looking directly at Sheldon the whole time, noticed him stare. His eyes widening and focusing on something that she couldn't see whilst his pupils dilated.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

When Sheldon saw the brownie in the corner of Amy's mouth, he couldn't help but realise why he had wanted brownies so much.

_'So that's what she tasted of,' _he thought, surprisingly calm given the manner of the situation and the thoughts playing out in his head as he replayed what counted to him as his first kiss. He supposed that it made sense, considering she had eaten brownie for dessert. It just hadn't occurred to him that he would crave their sweet tasting kiss of the past.

Of course, it is a natural response to feel a certain way when endorphins are released. However, I do not recall ever experiencing this before Amy came waltzing into my life.

_'Why am I feeling so sentimental,' _he pondered, still staring at the chocolate piece.

_'Oh come on Sheldon,' _he thought to himself, _'Surely you would know that chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac. Combine that with all the fantasizing you're doing and this is a recipe for disaster!'_

_'But is it...' _and that was all it took for the locked away instinct to claw its way from the recesses of his magnificent mind. He forgot all about his internal battle and that instinct took over, clouding his mind and senses with the sweet sensations of what was to come.

Surely Amy wouldn't hold this against him.

Amy noticed Sheldon leaning forward slowly, his gaze flickering between her mouth and eyes. She froze, unsure of what to do. She felt that if she moved an inch then she would risk scaring Sheldon and the moment would be lost. She wanted this.

Sheldon's breathing was shallow but heavy and all he could think about was the return of that certain feeling in the pit of his stomach as he inched closer to Amy's lips.

Knock, knock, knock – on the window.

"Amy" Sheldon said, startled out of his reverie.

He frowned. Wondering why, in the name of hell, did he just say Amy's name.

Knock, knock, knock.

Amy snapped her head around to her window, glaring fiercely at the woman standing beside her car.

How dare she ruin her moment!

She rolled her window down and asked the woman what the heck her problem was.

"Oh I'm so sorry!," the woman rushed, "I thought this was my friends car!"

"Yes well anyone with more than one braincell would just look through one of the six, SIX I say, windows of said car and check first! That's the whole point of having windows! They allow the passage of light so imbeciles like you could check before interrupting what could possibly have been the best moment of my life."

The woman started to apologise again, stepping back from the car and away from Amy, as if she were a dangerous animal.

"Just leave!" Amy shouted, rolling up her window and slumping down into her chair with an angry growl, trying to regulate her breathing.

She was so pissed that she couldn't look at Sheldon for fear of him saying what she didn't want to hear. That he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again. That would be the frosting on the freaking cake.

The car journey was silent but not as silent as the staircase. They walked up side-by-side and Amy was in two minds. She wished that Sheldon would say something, but she didn't want him to say the wrong thing – the thing she knew was coming.

Sheldon was thinking hard. Amy had seemed close to resorting to violence at being interrupted in the car, '_perhaps,' _– he thought – _'perhaps this is more than a needless cry for intimacy. What if this is more of a carnal need for acceptance into our relationship. What if she just needs a sign.'_

They reached the top of the landing and Amy stopped and turned towards the stairs, ready to depart.

"I have to go Sheldon, I have a lot of work to catch up on." she was disappointed and Sheldon could hear it in her voice.

_'She needs this,' _he thought to himself, '_and maybe I do too.'_

He turned to face her and lifted his arm slowly to touch her cheek.

Amy stopped breathing for the second time that day.

Sheldon looked into her eyes and tried to borrow some of her strength to calm his fear. He slowly leaned down, stopping a hairsbreadth away from her face before lowering his lips to her cheek.

_'She smells like citrus.'_ He thought to himself, breathing her scent in deeply, his lips still lingering on her warm, soft cheek.

He removed his lips and moved his face away from hers, still standing less than a foot away.

"Thank you for the ride Amy."

His voice was soft and Amy was still passive in shock, so upon hearing Sheldon talk, she forced a little shy smile to appear. Her body didn't want to respond in any way that Sheldon would approve of. She didn't want to push him and scare him off by jumping at him and kissing him senseless.

"Y-your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." she quietly muttered, watching him retreat into his apartment. She stood there for a good few minutes, hand touching cheek. The same cheek that Sheldon had just willingly kissed mere moments ago. She couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside her chest and the small involuntary owl sound that she made before she made her way down the staircase and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm having so much fun writing these and I can't believe I'm getting a chapter uploaded every day! Just a quick note to say that today, you get 2! All because I am just so in love with these character and my fingers just can't stop hitting buttons haha. I sincerely hope you enjoy my story and please just remember, even Sheldon panics sometimes. I'm actually dreading the reviews from this chapter haha! xD ENJOY! 3**

* * *

His routine was immaculate and seldom varied. Tonight it seemed, wanted to be the exception. Sheldon was lying in bed, tossing and turning because he couldn't stop the continuous stream of Amy flowing through his brain. He couldn't understand how a little amount of physical contact could affect him in such a way. He couldn't even think an innocent thought without it being connected to her and it made him squirm. Unfortunately, he made things worse for himself by thinking of how close their bodies were during his display of affection earlier and then blasted biology reared its ugly head and just had to make things considerably worse.

He looked down and sighed. The way he saw it, he had four options:

1. Practice the ancient tradition of Kolinahr.

2. Get out of bed and otherwise occupy himself.

3. Take care of the problem.

4. Call Amy, considering it's her fault.

Sheldon mulled over his options. He was too tired to discipline his mind with Kolinahr and doubted that it would do him any good in his current state. With tiredness in mind, it was only logical that taking care of his problem would be a waste of both energy and time. As for calling Amy, '_well that would just make it worse.'_ he thought.

That left option number two – otherwise occupying himself, which unfortunately, involved moving out of bed and disrupting his routine.

He sighed through his nose and shook his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. A quick re-adjustment was needed before he left for the living room and he rolled his eyes as he did so. Sheldon had no idea what he could do to distract himself from what was a very unusual situation. There would be nothing decent on television and it was far too late to read his comics. He looked around the room and his gaze fell on his laptop.

_'Why not,' _he thought. _'Maybe some of Wolowitz's work will get rid of this problem and simultaneously, force me to sleep.'_

He booted the laptop out of sleep mode and set about reading one of Howard's papers.

**BLIP, BLIP, BLIP**

The noise startled Sheldon and his hand leapt to his chest.

_'Oh good lord Sheldon. It's only Skype.' _he chided.

To his surprise and anguish, it was Amy and she was video calling him. He accepted the call and clicked on the full screen button, making his page fill up with the image of Amy.

"Hello Sheldon. Why are you online so late, I assumed you would be tucked up as snug as a bug." she said. It was obvious that she was close to retiring herself as she had her nightgown on.

Sheldon seldom saw her outside of her triple layers of t-shirts and cardigans, so to see her in her nightgown, with it's lower than usual neck line, really didn't help the problem at hand. Sheldon, upon realising that he was staring at a naked collarbone blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

_'That's just great; now its back.' _he scoffed in his mind, rolling his eyes at said problem and returning his focus to the call to reply to Amy.

"Amy, what a pleasant surprise. I.. had bodily functions that needed to be taken care of and I couldn't sleep or participate in Kolinahr." he said, hesitating slightly before deciding to tell her part of the truth. He would not however, let on that the problem was now back.

"Oh, is there a problem? Would you like me to take you to the hospital for a diagnostic?" she asked, her curiosity piquing and she wanted to know what he meant by 'bodily function'.

"No Amy, that wont be necessary... I read one of Wolowitz's papers and it ran away faster than his mother chasing cake" he said, giving one of his little airy laughs at his joke as he tried to seem inconspicuous.

Amy smirked at his joke, which made Sheldon's heart give a little squeeze.

"Good one Sheldon. If you are certain that I cannot do anything to help the current predicament that you face, then I will bid you good night." she said, dipping her head a little in a good-bye gesture and waiting for a reply.

Sheldon stared at the screen and tried very hard not to let his face show his surprise.

"_What does she mean 'anything to help'..."_ he pondered slowly to himself before instant panic gripped him, _'does she know?!'_

He started to rant so fast that he didn't pause to breath between words...

"Amy! You-could-not-possibly-know-what-situation-i-am-in! You-could-have-just-offered-to-help-me-hide-Leonard's-dead-body-for-all-you-know-and-I-think-that's-highly-concerning-behaviour-and-I'm-mad-at-you. So-tell-me-now-what-in-the-world-do-you-mean-by-that-statement-Mrs.-Cooper!"

Sheldon stopped ranting and started gasping for breath. He was close to having a panic attack. Amy's face contorted, a look between confusion and deep longing.

"Sheldon.. What did you just call me...?"

Sheldon continued breathing heavily and trying to regain his breath whilst thinking over what he just said with his eidetic memory.

His eyes widened and he paled as he remembered the very last words he had said.

"I have to go." he said before quickly shutting his laptop screen and holding his head in his hands, his breathing getting more and more out of control whilst inhumane terror gripped his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I am REALLY sorry for not posting this yesterday! Something came up and had to take priority :( But alas, here it is! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It had been a week since the Skype call. A long and tedious week since the Freudian slip of Sheldon's. He was berating himself for the slip in demeanor and he was avoiding Amy at all costs.

He was 'coping', if you could call it that. In any other circumstance or in fact, with any other person, this behavior would be worrying. However, the only real difference people noticed in Sheldon was an increased time spent locked in his office at Caltech, which wasn't really that unusual at all.

He knew hiding from Amy was the wrong thing to do but he didn't know how to redeem the situation, so he made sure to stay well away from it until he figured it out.

To say that Amy was annoyed would be the understatement of the century. She was angry, she was confused but most of all she was hurt. She understood that he was confused and that he needed space to process what had happened. Though the problem she had was trying to understand why he wouldn't just talk to her about it. Of course, she knew the answer to this - she just couldn't accept it. She wanted so much for their relationship to be like a normal relationship. Did that make her a bad person?

Amy felt like she was hitting rock bottom. The solution? Giving into peer pressure and getting Penny to feed her alcohol.

* * *

Amy practically ran up the stairwell and she knocked on Penny's door quickly but quietly. She didn't want to run into Sheldon and the thought absolutely terrified her. As soon as Penny opened her apartment door she pushed her way in, slammed the door behind her and panted behind it like a crazed animal.

"Amy! What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"If you don't mind bestie, I would rather just have a glass of wine and not talk about it" Amy said, looking down at her feet.

Penny looked at her friend and noticed that she looked sad, like she had given up on something. So she walked over to her kitchen and grabbed her bottle of wine and two glasses, filling them up and handing one to Amy.

(A few sips of wine later)

"You know I'm here for you right, Ames?"

"All right Penny, I'll tell you. It's all my fault anyway. I haven't seen Sheldon for a whole week and to make things worse I think he's avoiding me!" Amy's eyes started to tear up and Penny re-filled their wine glasses quickly. If Penny and Amy knew anything, it was that anything small could scare Sheldon off and Penny knew that it was serious because of just how upset Amy was.

"I'm sure its not your fault Ames, just tell me what happened."

"Well.. I.. he.." she started.

"OH MY GOD! You two did the nasty!?" Penny shouted, obviously shocked.

Amy hung her head and rested it in her palms, too upset and shocked to actually correct Penny.

"I can't believe this!" Penny squeaked, "I've been waiting forever to be able to gossip with you..."

"No Penny! Stop. We.. we didn't do anything like that. It.. Sheldon made a mistake and possibly accidentally called me something...unusual..."

"...well don't leave me hanging, what did he say? I might just kill him. This has upset you so much! He clearly doesn't deserve you. God, I hate men!"

"...he-called-me-Mrs.-Cooper..." Amy rushed quietly, embarrassment staining her cheeks red.

Penny found her mind working over-drive. Sheldon had called Amy Mrs. Cooper? This was huge. Does she not know that this means it has crossed his mind?

"Amy, sweetie. Did it ever cross your mind that to actually call you that, accident or not, he would have had to have thought about it at some point in time?" she said gently.

Amy sat still, pondering what Penny just said. She was right, she didn't realize that he would have possibly thought of her as a Mrs. Cooper to have called her it in the first place. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard something that made panic surface in her chest.

Knock, knock, knock - "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock - "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock - "Penny."

"Drat," said Penny, putting her wine glass down and moving towards the door, "Stay quiet if you don't want him to know your here."

Penny opened the door to reveal Sheldon standing in the hall. He looked awful.

He had gotten paler than she was used to, which she thought was an achievement, and he had bags under his eyes. His clothes looked like he had worn them for a while, stiff and full of creases.

"Penny, I think I need your help." he said, looking down at his feet.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out how to deal with this without letting him into her apartment. That was when she noticed the wet marks down his cheeks.

Sheldon was crying.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, not having to fake concern. She had hardly ever seen Sheldon get upset before, never mind cry.

"I think Amy's left me" he whimpered, still looking down at his feet with his hands hanging limply by his sides.

"What makes you say that?" she said softly, moving her body into the gap of the door and closing it as much as she could behind her whilst being mindful of a listening Amy. She needed to hear this.

"I did something bad and I didn't know how to fix it so I threw myself into my research and now I can't find Amy and no ones seen her. What if she's left me, Penny?" he sobbed a little and brought his hand up to wipe at the tears now falling down his face.

"Sheldon.. I don't know what to say-"  
"I feel empty Penny. This past week has been horrible! I've been waiting for my Skype to go off; signalling her call, I've been waiting until far after my usual eating time to eat just in case she comes over. She missed date night Penny! And my routines ruined, all I can think about is her."

"You really do like her don't you?" Penny said softly, not expecting him to hear, let alone reply.

"Yes... I believe I do." he sadly nodded.

Penny was utterly shocked. To her knowledge Sheldon hadn't expressed any of this to Amy and she had never seen him this upset before. She heard a slight sniffle in the kitchen area and remembered with a shock that Amy was inside her apartment and could hear everything. She needed to comfort her friend.

"Sheldon, why don't you go and have a nice, relaxing shower. Leonard will be home soon and I know you wouldn't want him seeing you like this." she hinted, hoping that he left but not wanting to sound too hasty about him leaving.

"Your right," he said, turning and going to his apartment, stopping with his hand on the wood of the door. "Could you.. check on Amy for me please?" he said, his voice a little louder and stronger, "Tell her that I never meant to hurt her and that I'm sorry for what I said. I've realized my errors Penny and I won't let one mistake ruin everything."

With that he opened his door and went inside, leaving Penny to back-up into her apartment. She looked over to Amy, who was lent over her kitchen island, face in hands, sobs convulsing through her body.

"Oh Ames... Don't you see it now?" Penny said softly, her heart close to breaking with the emotion she held for her two friends. After his last sentence she was positive that he had heard Amy inside. That was all for her.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Amy had decided to let Sheldon come to her. She wanted so badly to run after him that night, to throw her arms around him and cry into his chest and forgive him for everything. But that was the problem; there was nothing to forgive. He accidentally slipped up a word which somehow caused much upset to both sides, but Amy honestly didn't mind. If anything, she felt proud that Sheldon had called her Mrs. Cooper, accidental or not. He had thought about it. Thinking about their relationship long-term was a huge step for Sheldon, and for him to have even considered marriage as an option was fantastic news to her and was what had made her break-down in the bitter-sweet moment that night.

Currently, Amy was getting ready to go out. Penny had suggested Creative Writing classes to her as a way of relieving her pent up frustration. So Amy was accompanying Penny to what she highly assumed would be a waste of time. She hoped it would distract her from the thoughts of her boyfriend, who was still yet to visit her after his 'chat' to Penny two nights ago. She was trying very hard not to over-think about it, but her brain kept throwing that piece of information to the front of her mind whenever she let her guard down. It would take him time to work his courage up and she would wait patiently for him to do so, brain be damned.

Amy looked at the clock and sighed. She needed to start heading to the local Library or she would be late meeting Penny.

* * *

Amy was feeling nervous as they were let into the meeting room that they were using for their classes. Their tutor had not yet arrived and both herself and Penny were surprised to find that there were only three other people taking the class, two other females and one male.

This was no relief to Amy's worrying and if anything it turned her worry to concern. Surely if this class was as successful as Penny's magazine made out then there would be more people.

Amy pondered this whilst sitting down as another woman hurriedly walked into the classroom and sat at the table off to her right. She didn't pay much notice to this until the women started to talk.

"Oh my god, it's you! You any less cranky today after getting laid or did he not put out?" she sniggered towards Amy.

Amy glanced over at the woman to see whom she was referring to and felt hatred rise in her gut. It was her. Amy looked away and closed her eyes. She refused to make a scene in front of Penny. A scene that could potentially involve her first ever fist fight. She started to concentrate on her breathing but that brought back thoughts of that day in the car and what could have potentially become a reality. She ground her teeth, she was seeing red.

Penny looked over at Amy. Her actions hadn't gone unnoticed by her and the woman who had spoken was still looking at her as if she expected an acknowledgement or apology.

Penny slowly brought her hand up and lay it on Amy's elbow, "Are you okay?"

Amy shook her head. She couldn't stay here, the urge to defend her relationship was too strong and she would most likely regret anything that happened.

"Okay, let's go. We can come back another time" Penny soothed whilst gathering her things. She had never seen Amy act this way before and she was confused. She decided there and then that she would get back to the bottom of this, possibly with the help of wine.

As they left the room, Amy walked straight into what felt like a wall. She would have stumbled backwards if not for the firm hands that grabbed her upper arms.

"Could you watch where your going please!" she spat out, furiously looking up into the man's face. Her brown eyes met his and she instantly felt bad for her behavior. She sagged a little, losing her height and bowing her head down.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the floor. "I've had a bad week but I know that's no excuse for my rash words."

"Hey, it's okay," he said in a strong Welsh accent. "Everyone has bad days!" He smiled at her then, attempting to gain a return smile. It worked and Amy found herself smiling up at this stranger, his smile feeling infectious.

"Now, are you two fine women running away from my class for any particular reason or should I expect you back?" he said, glancing over at Penny to let her know she was included in his statement.

"Oh, I just can't make the class today..." Amy started.

"Yes, but we'll be back for the next one! Promise!" Penny chirped in.

Amy looked over at Penny, shrugging out of the man's hold and contemplated her reply.

"Yeah, sure I guess," she said. "I'm Amy and this is Penny by the way, I had no idea that you were the professor."

"No one suspects the good looking guys of liking literature! My names Sebastian and I look forward to seeing you both next week, for now though my class awaits." he said, turning and heading for the classroom.

"Bye Sebastian!" both of them said at the same time, Penny even added a little chirpy wave as they walked back to their cars.

* * *

"I really am terribly sorry about that Penny. I know how much you were looking forward to the classes." Amy admitted whilst they walked up the stairs leading towards Penny's apartment. She was secretly wishing that she would bump into Sheldon, though her main reason for being here was that Penny had initiated a 'Girls Night'. No doubt planning to get information out of her due to her earlier actions. Maybe she should tell her, then she could help Amy with the fist fight that was more than likely imminent.

They reached the top floor and Amy's heart dropped a little – no sign of Sheldon. She frowned to herself and shook the feeling off, she was behaving like a love-sick child.

"That's okay Ames, it isn't like we've given up on the idea." Penny replied, unlocking her door and walking inside.

Amy went to follow and had just caught the door with her hand and was about to step into the apartment when she heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening. Not just any door, his door.

She paused, knowing instantly that it wasn't Leonard but too scared to turn around.

"Amy." he stated, not a question but not a declaration either. It sounded almost unbelieving.

She leaned her forehead again the now closed door. "Yes Sheldon?"

"I have made amendments to the relationship agreement that will need to be authorised and signed by your agreeing self."

Everything was silent as Amy pondered his words. Maybe he didn't want this relationship after all.

"If you would like to see them that is." he added sounding hurt.

She turned around and faced him. "Sure Sheldon."

With that he motioned for her to follow him into his apartment, which to Amy's shock she found empty. She had thought Leonard was home.

Sheldon walked straight to his bedroom so Amy stood by the door, unsure about whether she should sit down or not.

"Would you please sit down Amy? I promise that there are no changes that you will find unsatisfactory." he said, returning from his bedroom with the relationship agreement.

She nodded and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Would you like a hot beverage whilst you read these through?" Sheldon asked, holding out the relationship agreement - always the perfect host.

"Chamomile tea please, if you don't mind." Amy replied, taking the relationship agreement from his outstretched arm and opening it to the page specified by the sticky note.

"Chamomile? Are you sick?" he asked, sounding concerned as he collected the cups and teabags.

Amy didn't reply as she was focused entirely on the words that she had just read on the open page in her lap.

_I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, agree to allow Amy Farrah Fowler the privilege of hand-holding and other comforting gestures when out of the prying eye of public in the hope and intention of one day furthering our romantic relations._

"Sheldon..." Amy whispered, her voice breaking. "Do you really mean this?"

"I want you to be happy... I want us to be happy." he said quietly whilst looking at his feet. "And I..." he started.

"What?" she asked.

"I find that I don't exactly not-like it.."

"Are you saying you like me touching you?" she asked, not realizing the context of her words.

Sheldon's head whipped up so he could stare at her and she noticed he was blushing furiously as he nodded. He didn't mean it in that context, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin the peace that they had just gotten back. He had missed Amy over the past week and he had a niggling suspicion that any denial on the subject put forward would be a total lie, even if he hadn't reached that stage of trust yet.

Amy got up from her seat on the couch and moved towards him, holding her arms out to initiate a hug. Sheldon swallowed heavily and opened his arms in the same gesture, allowing her to step into the circle of his arms. She lay her head on his shoulder, her face nestled in his neck and breathed in his scent.

_'This is perfect' _she thought.

Then she felt Sheldon lay his head on top of hers and place his hands tentatively on her lower back and she realized just how wrong she was. This was perfect.

_For now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A/N – Just a warning that this chapter skips ahead a few weeks and is quite short as it's a diary entry. Amy's will be up next.

Sorry for the long wait, I was on holiday and have had college deadlines ( =[ ) should be pretty regular again now though!

* * *

Journal Entry:

Star date: 67655.5

The past couple of weeks have been oddly bearable. I say oddly because so little has changed yet there have been profound effects. The alteration to the relationship agreement has opened up a lot of possibilities that I am finding myself hard pushed to ignore. While I am still conscious of cross contamination, it seems I no longer have that issue with Amy. Who would have known that inflicting personal physical contact on myself could alleviative the symptoms of said problem.

Back to the subject in hand, I find myself – for lack of a better word – 'desiring' Amy's affections.

Cuddling with Amy is simultaneously disastrous and yet, wonderful. I find that my heart rate accelerates, so much so, it often makes me consider planning a trip to the emergency room. My breathing quickens and I feel the hair on my arms and neck stand on edge, making my skin feel sensitive. They are the most curious responses to Amy's close proximity and I can't find it within me to control myself. I'm taken aback by what I'm feeling and the way my body is responding.

The most peculiar manifestation of this 'desire', is the sudden surge of reverie.

Sheldon Cooper does not daydream! Especially about the wild images prancing in his frontal lobe. He does not suffer carnal desires.

Only...

Last night, during a rather enriching episode of Sheldon Cooper presents Fun with Flags, the unthinkable happened. I became 'aroused'. I had just introduced the topic of that nights episode and Amy had just taken over for her part. As I'm a Texan gentleman, I turned my body so that I was partially facing her and focused my attention on her performance. Unfortunately I now understand that I may have focused a little too much. It started with her face, almost perfect in symmetry - her smooth, strong cheekbones, allowing the eyes to just slide down to her lips. The ones that were so busy talking and fascinating me so dearly. I hurriedly moved my gaze as I saw her fidget in her seat slightly but still talking to the camera. Disastrously my gaze followed her collar down towards her chest, which is when I noticed that she had forgone the under t-shirt that she so often wears under her cardigan and shirt. I was staring at her bosom and I had no shame, no shame at all.

That is, until she had finished talking and turned to face me, indicating my part. Then I ran and faked illness, I could certainly not leave my sanctum if I did not want a certain part of my anatomy taking charge. That cannot happen, not to Amy. Not like that.

Alas, I find myself noticing that Amy is preoccupied with her new creative writing classes, or more to the point, a certain professor called 'Sebastian'. I do not know how much of this is mere admiration or if it is in-fact a genuine feeling towards something I cannot give her – his personality, which she assures me is quirky and uplifting. Redeeming qualities I am sure.

Ill have to keep my eye on him. Two can play at that game.

Sheldon Out, Live Long and Prosper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N - Hi guys! Thanks for being amazing readers and reviewers! Just to let you know, this has slightly mature scenes :)**

* * *

"So! Does anybody wanna volunteer to share their creative writing piece with the class?" Sebastian said, looking around the class and eyes landing on Amy. He smiled at her with a smile that made so many emotions rise. It was happy and carefree, making her spirits rise. It was also flirtatious and she often found herself on the end of his smile, wondering what it would look like displayed across Sheldon's delicate features. Though most of all, the smile challenged her to do something amazing, to be extraordinary. She inwardly braced herself and replied with a weak "Sure".

She stood, picked up her notebook and walked to the front of the small class where she proceeded to read.

"Once upon a time, in a far-away kingdom there lived a lonely but beautiful Princess called Amylia.

She was the most beautiful in both looks and mind, in all the kingdoms. It was the night of a very important ball and a lot of influential people were going to be there. There was one however, that she was very excited about – Prince Sheldor." She paused to take a breath, then continued.

"Princess Amylia entered the ballroom and immediately sought out Prince Sheldor. He bowed and took her hand, then they danced. They danced the night away and right at the very end, he proposed a relationship of the mind which she accepted, and their kingdoms merged. They all supposedly lived happily ever after but there were definitely things that Princess Amylia desired and would never get, like affection. The End."

Amy finished, hung her head and headed back to her seat whilst blushing slightly.

"Well done Amy, that was very uh.. interesting!" Sebastian said in a state of disbelief and wondering to himself what just happened.

Amy tilted her head and gave Sebastian a full smile, "Thank you, I worked hard on it."

Penny lowered her head in embarrassment and chucked to herself. Of course Amy didn't realize how terrible and naive her work was, Penny would have to get her into the gist of things, Penny style.

"Well that concludes today's class guys, good work and have a nice weekend."

Sebastian started to clear his papers off his desk as he dismissed the class, before looking up and adding - "Oh Amy, could you stay behind one second please?"

Penny looked at Amy and asked her if she wanted her to stay behind. Amy declined with a shake of her head, and she would be right out. Penny left and walked out of line of sight of the door, but standing where she could still see in.

"How are you, Amy?" Sebastian asked, forehead furrowed in concern.

"I - I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Amy replied, confused. Had she shown any signs of being in an unacceptable mood?

"I just thought that you sounded lonely when you told your story, I wanted you to know that if you want to talk - I'm happy to listen."

With that, Sebastian went over to Amy and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She had stiffened, she wasn't used to physicality from other people. Her mind was working at a dangerous speed so it was no wonder that it crashed.

For some reason, her brain told her to pretend that the arms around her were someone else's and she relaxed. She leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes, imagining that the person holding her was in fact taller and had blue eyes instead of brown.

_'Holy crap on a cracker,' _Penny thought, staring wide-eyed through the door.

* * *

Sheldon was sat at his desk, reading through an article that Leonard had sent him after their very confidential chat.

_-Flashback-_

_Leonard sat on the arm of the chair and faced Sheldon._

"_You know she's going to want more soon?"_

"_Yes Leonard, however, I find that that's irrelevant now."_

_Leonard frowned, "What do you mean by that?" he asked._

"_Well, I too, find myself, as you put it, 'wanting more'. Which brings me to the point of this conversation.. How, do you suppose, one would initiate something as delicate as this matter?"_

_Leonard looked at Sheldon as if he was going crazy, "Why are you asking me this?" he sighed._

"_Well, as I see it you have plenty of experience, so it was a practical decision."_

_-End Flashback-_

He must admit, these documents we're alarmingly accurate, especially the pictures. He scrolled through the text, becoming increasingly embarrassed by what he was reading before he heard a knock at the door.

He went to stand but noticed he had a bit of an issue. He shook his head with an exaggerated sigh before grabbing a pillow and placing it in his lap.

"Doors open" he shouted.

The door opened, revealing Amy. She walked inside and smiled at Sheldon, tilting her head in acknowledgement and closing the door behind her.

"Hello Sheldon," she said coyly, walking towards him.

"Amy, what are you doing here? I'm in the middle -"

Amy bent over the desk and kissed Sheldon, shutting him up.

Sheldon inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt Amy's lips on his own. For the first time in his life, he was prepared for the unpredictable. He lifted his hands and placed them on her face, spanning them across her cheeks and behind her ear, partially in her hair, and stood up whilst bending over his desk and towards Amy.

Amy stopped kissing him and pulled back slightly, grabbing one of his hands and walking towards the sofa, Sheldon following behind her.

He couldn't help but look down at her bottom as she walked, this is, until she turned around and noticed where he was staring.

She smirked and sat on the sofa, pulling him down beside her and kissed him again, this time moving her mouth against his.

He reciprocated, moving one hand up to the back of her neck and leaning closer to Amy.

During the kiss, Amy stopped to lick her lips as they were feeling dry, however, she was still close enough to Sheldon that he felt her tongue move across his mouth and he let out a whoosh of breath and attacked her mouth with increased eagerness.

It was then, mouths eagerly attacking each other, that the point of no return happened. Sheldon's mouth opened slightly as he breathed and Amy took advantage and licked his tongue.

Sheldon moaned and his other hand reached out and grabbed her knee, pulling her towards him and then on top of him in a straddling position, mouth never leaving hers and their tongues embracing the others.

They kissed like this for a while, Amy's hands wandering around Sheldon's torso and Sheldon's hands sitting on Amy's hips. She reached down and took one of his hands, placing it on her breast. He was unsure at first, but then squeezed gently and was encouraged on by her quiet moan.

Amy broke apart from Sheldon and took her cardigans off, leaving her in her shirt and under-shirt. She stood up and took Sheldon's hand, pulling him to his hallway leading to his bedroom and pushing him up against his door before kissing him again.

"No ones allowed in my room, Amy..." He panted against her lips, hands still clutching the back of her head, fingers threaded through her hair and her body pulled against his.

She opened her eyes and looked into his and made sure he was looking at her. When she was sure he was, she slowly leaned forward and licked his collarbone, then trailed her tongue up his neck and to his Adams apple, which she sucked on lightly. Sheldon felt like he was close to hyperventilating but without the panic. Everything Amy did to him made him instantly want more.

He gulped and reach blindly behind him for his door handle. Once he found it he twisted it and they fell into his room and onto his floor where Amy proceeded to crawl up his body and attack his ear. This made Sheldon shudder and thrust his hips, which collided with Amy's core and worked a little magic. Sheldon was now beyond the realm of a working mind and he grabbed Amy, grinding into her and rolling them over, landing on top of her. He pulled her legs around his waist and kissed her senseless whilst he started to finish undressing her.

Whilst doing this he felt Amy's hands trying to undo his pants and it almost ended him. He reached down and did it himself so as to not end things prematurely. They collided back together without missing a heartbeat and Sheldon shamelessly sought pleasure by grinding into Amy.

Amy shifted and Sheldon assumed she was just trying to get comfortable so he lifted himself a little, but her hand trailed down his chest and past his stomach and grabbed his...

* * *

Sheldon leapt into a sitting position and clutched his hand to his forehead. His breathing was erratic and he couldn't stop playing his dream over in his head. He sat like this for what felt like hours, replaying his dream and analyzing it. The message was clear - he wanted Amy. He had to put his plan into action immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N - Hey guys! Enjoy! ;)**

I never paid much thought to Biology, I always thought it to be frivolous. The study of living organisms - how delightful. _**Bazinga**_**.**

However, I have learned not to ridicule everyone who pursues this trivial subject, as they possess one brilliant mind like my own and that cannot be ridiculed - so I hold my tongue. Even though it may not seem true, I do this a lot.

Here I sit, listening to Amy talk about her work with what seems like renewed enthusiasm but, for the life of me, I cant figure out what she's talking about. Understanding her isn't the issue. No. The issue I have is simply over-coming my basic urges.

Every time she smiles at me, I can't help but grin back at her – and I don't mean the koala smile, it's a full watt Texan grin. Again, I have no clue as to what she's talking about, so I could be agreeing to any old nonsense whilst doing this.

She reaches a hand up and I find my eyes glued to its motion and my breathing stops as I wonder whether she's going to touch me in some way. She tucks her hair behind her ear and I force myself to breathe again – don't mistake this for blind panic, it's more the thrill of uncertainty. Ever since my dream I've been mentally praying for physical contact – its even in the god damn relationship agreement – yet there is none. This woman is going to drive me insane.

I notice her looking at me quizzically and quickly focus my attention.

"You mentioned a dream, does this mean that your REM sleep has improved?" she said, before taking a sip of her wine.

Sheldon sent a sharp look towards Amy and quoted, "Dream is not that which you see whilst sleeping, it is something that does not let you sleep." whilst he ran his fingers over his glass of 'virgin' Cuba Libre. Little did Amy know that the physicist was consuming alcohol right now, as he sought the courage it was rumored to give.

Amy tilted her head to the side, making her hair fall away from her face and gave Sheldon one of her skeptical looks.

"What are you proposing?" she asked, looking into his eyes for something that might give away his true intentions.

He winced.

He has no idea how he didn't see that one coming. Apparently having an eidetic memory and an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven means nothing against a woman like Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Sheldon, you have been acting strange all night. You seem on edge."

I look down into the dark depths of my drink and ponder what to say next.

_What do I want to say?_

I clear my throat, purse my lips and raise my eyebrows unconsciously at the same time, whilst still playing with the rim of my glass.

"I had thought my statement pretty clear..." I mumbled, suddenly not feeling very brave about the situation I'm in.

"Sheldon. You said, and I quote – 'Good grief, your commandeering my dreams now as well as my life.' - then you got all blank faced and zoned out. I want to understand what's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours, but you need to help me out here."

When no reply came from Sheldon other than him looking anywhere but at her, she decided to pull out the big guns.

"The relationship agreement section C, subsection 7, states that in times of emotional crisis, if all other options have been exhausted then either party may request full, honest disclosure of said crisis. Tell me what's wrong, Sheldon." she said firmly, her voice softening towards the end.

"I..." he said, stopping to try and make himself seem smaller by haunching his shoulders and crossing his arms against his chest. His hand came up to his face and he ran his fingers over his cheek, getting ready to just blurt out what he was thinking.

"I had a dream about you..." he murmured, feeling a blush creep up his chest and towards his neck.

"A dream? About me?" she said, starting to get suspicious about his behavior. If this was one of those silly Bazinga moments, she might scream.

He took a moment to mentally prepare himself before blurting out, "I want to amend the relationship agreement."

To his horror, Amy recoiled from him and stood up, grabbing her bag.

"I can't take this any more, I'm leaving." she forced through her teeth before storming to the door.

"NO! Amy wait!" he shouted, grabbing his wallet and throwing his money on the table as he leapt up. He grabbed his Cuba Libre and downed it before running after Amy - he would need it.

He left the building and found Amy hailing a cab, he ran to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"That is **not** what I meant Amy, you didn't let me finish!" he almost whined, dragging a hand through his hair and making it stand out in every direction.

"Then what did you mean Sheldon, because I'm tired of trying to guess at your games and-" she started to shout. But she was cut off by a pair of lips on her own.

Sheldon kissed her.

His lips were soft, but they solidly pressed against her own. She felt him move forwards - just like the night on the train – and tilt his head, pressing his lips even firmer against hers. She didn't realize that would be possible.

Sheldon pulled back a little so he could breathe and rested his forehead against hers. She licked her lips and could instantly taste the white rum that Sheldon had been drinking.

She was drowning.

"Amy?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Take me home."

* * *

It was as they exited the cab when Amy realizes that Sheldon was drunk. She inwardly sighed a little but it honestly didn't bother her after what he had just done. She pulled his arm over her shoulder with a grimace, expecting a tonne of complaints and moaning, but he just pulled her closer and let her half-drag him up the stairs.

By the time they reached his door, Amy was in an extremely happy mood. She let go of his arm and faced him.

"I would like to thank you for this Sheldon, you didn't have to invite me back to your empty apartment to continue date night after the allocated time." Amy gushed, happy that he was initiating something more than what was written on the relationship agreement.

"Your welcome Amy. Unfortunately, there's no kissing – sorry spoiler alert! There's no kissing, but there is sex! Bazinga, there's no sex either." Sheldon said, snickering to himself at his joke and the frozen look of shock on Amy's face. His drink had definitely gone to his head.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Sheldon just used the word 'sex'. _**Hoo.**_

He unlocks his door with a little difficultly and practically falls through the door. Amy dives after him and steadies him.

"Let's get you to bed, you need to sleep this off." she said in a calm, quiet voice, trying not to startle or scare him. Her intentions were pure, she would tuck him in and then go back to her apartment. She couldn't take advantage of a drunk Sheldon, even if she wanted to.

They reached his room and she heaved him over to the bed in order to lay him down but to her surprise his arm tightened around her waist and she fell with him.

She was half lying on top of Sheldon and he wasn't just letting her – oh no – he had his arm around her waist.

She started to protest because it was the right thing to do, but Mr. Spock here decided to be all adorable.

"Mm, no.. stay." he mumbled, half asleep and fast approaching the land of no return.

She lay there stunned for the longest minute of her life, trying to fight a lost battle – and then she heard him snoring and his arm tightened around her.

_'Well I'm obviously not going anywhere right now.. I'll just wait until he lets go and then leave.' _She thought to herself, she figured she may as well make herself comfortable and wiggled into his side a bit more, accidentally falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

The first thing I realize that morning, is the fuzzy feeling in my head. The second is the weird way my body is aching – like I've been sleeping in a really awkward, stiff position. Then I realize why..

I remember the previous night. I remember drinking that Cuba Libre (devil reincarnated) and I remember kissing Amy.. then we left...

The last thing that I realize that morning, is that I can feel someone half-laying on top of me, and I realize that I'm not alone in my bed..

I let out a shocked scream and fall out of bed, only to look up and see Amy peering at me over the bed, looking just as shocked as I am.


	11. Chapter 11,1

**Chapter Eleven.1**

**A/N - Hey guys! This is a little snippet to tide you over until I hopefully update the big chapter tomorrow, I just couldn't find it within me to leave the last chapter as it was. I hope you enjoy it and look forward to chapter #11.2 tomorrow! Oh and a quick warning for that.. Incoming Lemons! Sad Shamy makes a sad writer.. :[**

"What! How?" Sheldon started to ramble, "Why are you in my bed?"

He was looking around the room frantically, his large doe eyes darting around and trying not to focus on Amy. He was desperately trying to remember the previous night but he wasn't able to come up with a plausible explanation for the situation, other than the glaringly obvious one. They hadn't done that... They couldn't have! Could they?

Sheldon squinted, looking at nothing in particular but trying to jog his memory.

He remembered telling Amy something before letting her into the apartment last night.

"I... We..." he stuttered, eyes finally widening in horror and staring straight into hers. "I told you there was sex! Good Lord, Amy!"

This was where the hyperventilation began and Amy flew into action.

She climbed off the bed and moved to kneel in front of Sheldon.

"Just breathe, Sheldon. We didn't partake in any sexual activities last night. I brought you home – to your insistence – and when I put you into bed you had grabbed me and fallen asleep. I couldn't move and figured I would wait until you released me but I must have fallen asleep too. I'm so sorry," Amy gave a little sob herself and took Sheldon's face in her hands, "This never should have happened - I understand why you don't want intimacy with me, I get it, I really do. Rejection isn't new to me, I just..."

She looked down at her knees, a tear escaping her eyes whilst she tried to place her feelings into words. She took a breathe and shook her head to rid herself of all the emotions that were threatening to suffocate her.

"I thought we were moving on, that's all." She looked at Sheldon one last time to check he had stopped hyperventilating and stood up to walk away.

"Wait," Sheldon said, wrapping his hand around her wrist as she turned. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him and sighed, "I'm leaving, that's what you want. It's what you need."

"I didn't say that at all." he said, a confused look coming over his face.

"Sheldon," Amy started, "You just-"

"I just wanted to do things the right way!" he interrupted. "When I couldn't remember what happened last night, I panicked. You deserve better than that."

She stared at him, his head hung down and she felt confused.

"Better than what? You have some quirks, I know that, and I know you can't help them and I accept it-"

Sheldon held his hand up, once again interrupting her. "I meant that you don't deserve to be defiled by a drunken imbecile." he muttered, embarrassment showing clearly on his face.

"Oh..." she said, her eyes wide while she observed Sheldon curiously.

_Is this the start of a new chapter in their journey? Oh, I hope so ;)_


	12. Chapter 11,2

**Chapter Eleven-two**

Penny was stood outside of her neighbors apartment, a confused look on her face – complete with one of her famous pouts. Her ear was against the door and she held a glass of wine in her hand. Things were strange... Really strange.

It was a Saturday evening, 8.23pm to be precise and she was eavesdropping because she hadn't heard Sheldon leave his apartment. It was laundry night and he was late. Cue zombie apocalypse or alien invasion or something else insane - this never happened. She couldn't think of a single day since living next door that Sheldon had missed laundry night.

Penny casually took a sip from her wine – eavesdropping didn't bother her in the slightest, she just hoped she would hear something juicy. It was about time that Amy got lucky, she didn't know how Amy could stand it – she certainly couldn't and wouldn't, what with being a big old five and everything.

She heard muffled footsteps coming from inside the apartment and focused all of her attention on the door and hearing whoever was inside. The footsteps came from the back of the apartment, towards the front and headed towards the kitchen area.

_'Great, just Sheldon having tea... Maybe he's sick?'_ she thought grumpily to herself, thinking about the last time Sheldon was ill and all the trouble she had to go through to make him feel better – that damn kitty song was enough but the vapor rub was the last straw - she was running away like a possessed woman the next time he was ill.

She heard Sheldon move around the kitchen gathering the tea supplies and then head for the mugs.

She heard the tell-tale clang of a mug being placed on the kitchen island and sighed to herself – what a waste of time. Penny turned around to head back to her apartment but just as she was moving away from the door she heard another clang.

_'Two mugs? I thought Leonard was in work. What a lying-'_

"What tea would you like, Amy?" Sheldon's muffled voice carried through the door.

Penny's eyes widened in disbelief – _'No way.'_

"Surprise me, Sheldon. I'm feeling inspired." she replied.

_'What the hell does that mean? Inspired? By tea?' _Penny was confused, how could tea inspire her? It was tea! '_Maybe she had a breakthrough at work or watched a documentary on something super-boring...'_

"Amy, I'm surprised at you,"

_'Yeah, that makes two of us Shelly-bean..." _she thought sarcastically, bringing her wine glass up to her lips for another sip.

"I honestly thought that sexual relations would have had a completely different effect on you! It's a pleasant surprise to see you have lost your needy-woman side."

"Wha-!" Penny spat out, choking on her wine that she had just managed to inhale whilst swallowing. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she scrambled away from their door, rushing to get inside hers before Sheldon caught her.

Her door closed just as Sheldon had opened his. He swore that he had heard someone outside.

Penny lent with her back against the door, trying to regain her breath and calm her heart beat.

_'What. The. Hell! Damn him and his Vulcan hearing!'_

Sheldon closed the door slowly, eyes still on the lookout for someone in the hallway. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him – after all, stranger things have happened.

Like this morning - he had no idea how it had happened but he and Amy had finally done it. They had reached the next point in their relationship and he felt proud with himself for overcoming his fears and giving Amy something that she had needed and longed for.

He turned around and headed back towards the kitchen to finish making the tea.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"I thought I heard something out in the hallway, must have been a stray cat." Sheldon replied with a smile in her direction as he picked up the kettle and poured water into the cups.

"A cat huh?" she said with a sly grin, getting up and moving towards Sheldon. "Do you like cats, Sheldon?"

His eyebrow lifted as he pondered her silly question and whether or not to reply. He could now feel her directly behind him – her breath flooding over his neck as he stirred the tea and it made his body hair bristle.

He placed the spoon down on the counter and put his hands – palm down – onto the table and lent on them, trying to regulate his breathing so he didn't start to panic. He actually didn't feel that bad about her close proximity, but he didn't want to spiral out of control without using all the restraint he could muster.

"Of course I like cats. Don't you remember Zazzles? How anyone could not like cats after Zazzles is beyond me." he replied, staring at the tea in front of him, his mind racing at the possibilities surrounding their current situation. "He was just so Zazzy."

He jumped as he felt Amy's fingers touch his back and trace his spine. It made his whole back shudder and then clench in anticipation. Her hands continued to trace his spine and he stilled, trying to anticipate her next move, when she slipped her fingers under the hem of his t-shirts and began to rub circles on his hip. To his surprise, he was so distracted by this that he barely noticed her other hand sneak around and join the other under his t-shirt to feel his stomach.

She was now fully pressed against his back, her hands fully exploring his upper-body underneath his clothes and he wasn't recoiling.

He didn't feel panicked and this shocked him. He was actually enjoying Amy's wandering hands. Until she reached a finger under the waistband of his boxers. That's when the panic started. He tensed and clenched his hands on the worktop in front of him.

"Sheldon, it's okay," Amy soothed in a hushed voice.

"I..." he started, his brain doing what it usually did in these situations and scrambling to come up with an excuse.

Amy removed her hand, sliding it back across his stomach and hip and reached forward to take her tea with the other.

"Thanks for the tea," she said whilst blowing on the surface. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

He slowly relaxed his grip on the table and turned to face Amy. "Actually, we need to talk, let's sit down."

They moved to the sofa, Sheldon sitting in his spot and Amy sat on the armchair facing him.

"As much as I enjoyed our activities earlier, I feel that I must remind you that... I'm still the person I was yesterday. I'm still Sheldon." he looked her in the eyes as he spoke, trying to convey the sincerity in his words. "I still have a problem with germs, it may be less so with you but the phobia is still there. I just ask you to be patient, I'm really trying and after this morning I feel that almost all of that phobia has gone. It's more of a psychological issue now and after feeling a certain way about something for my whole life... it's going to be difficult to just forget about it."

"Oh, Sheldon. This morning was more than I could have ever hoped for in our relationship - a few weeks ago I didn't even think it was possible! I'm enjoying our current pace and I propose that we continue as we are doing." she said, taking his hand between hers and giving him a smile.

"I can agree to that," Sheldon replied, entwining his fingers with hers, "I'm enjoying it too." That last part was a bit quieter and Sheldon sounded like he was at his emotional limit for today. With that in mind, Amy stood up and made to leave.

"I'm going to go home, I have a lot to do since I stayed the night and today." Amy said with an awkward smile and gesture to the door.

"Okay, ill see you out." he replied.

As she turned to say her farewells, she bumped into a chest that hadn't been there a moment before. Sheldon had moved forward and now she felt like a klutz. She looked up to apologize, but before she could get any words out, she found she was incapable of doing so.

Sheldon's lips were against hers.

_'So this is what a goodnight kiss feels like.' - _Amy & Sheldon thought simultaneously, both of them bringing their hands up to hold each other.

_**Earlier that morning**_

_Previously_

_(Sheldon held his hand up, once again interrupting her. "I meant that you don't deserve to be defiled by a drunken imbecile." he muttered, embarrassment showing clearly on his face._

_"Oh..." she said, her eyes wide while she observed Sheldon curiously.)_

"Still," she continued, "You probably want me out of your room, so I'm still going to leave."

She turned towards the door but his hand hadn't let go of her wrist.

"I'm not drunk now..." he said quietly whilst looking down at his floor, exposing the tips of his red ears to Amy.

Again, Amy was shocked and didn't know how to respond. "You... what?"

Sheldon didn't trust his voice to work so he simply pulled Amy towards him on the floor where she knelt in front of him.

He lifted his hand to chest level and reached out his fingers towards her face where they tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Amy blushed at his gesture and this made Sheldon lean in, pressing his lips to hers.

She immediately relaxed and moved her hands to either side of his neck, inadvertently moving herself closer to him.

This triggered the movements of Sheldon's own hands. He placed them on her shoulders and slowly stroked her arms in soothing motions.

As they were kissing open mouthed kisses, Sheldon couldn't help but think about his dream. He thought about the kiss that happened and about the point where it had gotten out of control. But, he had enjoyed it... and an argument was raging inside of him.

In the end, instinct took over and Amy traced his lower lip with her tongue, leaving Sheldon with absolutely no choice in the matter. He tentatively joined her tongue with his own and a new era of kissing began for the couple.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Sheldon counted in his head before taking a deep, calming breath and leaning forward into Amy, encouraging her to move backwards and lay down. As she did so, she lost balance and fell backwards onto her ass. Sheldon just stared at her, his lips swollen and his face heated.

"Show me what to do."

She wasted no time and took his hand, pulling him over her and wrapping her arms around his neck to resume the kiss. He lent with his forearms on either side of Amy's body, making sure to keep his weight off of her. Which only lasted seconds until Amy yanked him down and his arms gave way. So there he was, pressed up against Amy's body and kissing her like grown ups do when 'it' happened.

He pulled away, but she had felt his bulge way before he managed to roll away from her.

They lay there in near silence, their heavy breathing slowing and their skin cooling.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I need to shower." he said with an apologetic look towards her.

Amy giggled and swatted his ass as he left the room, feeling like the luckiest girl alive.


End file.
